


Mr. Brightside

by starsdontdisappear



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontdisappear/pseuds/starsdontdisappear
Summary: Taka gets jealous and Toru turns into a sap.





	Mr. Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could come up with a better title. But the song kept playing in my head while I was writing this. You know, the jealousy part. So yea. Leave a comment! ;)

Takahiro grumpily entered the tour bus after their show at Rebel was wrapped up. His mood quickly changed from being enthusiastic while waving at the fans outside to an angry man upon getting in their bus, with every step a little too heavy and loud. 

“Nee, Mori-chan, you’re gonna damage the flooring if you walk like that,” Ryota said out of concern. 

Taka’s lips turned upside down and he was sporting a frown as he sat on the couch of their makeshift living room in the bus. It was so obvious that he wasn’t in the mood.

“He’s small and light. He can’t even shake this bus even if he tried to,” Tomoya jested and immediately feared for his life as soon as Takahiro darted his sharp glare at him.

“I’ll shake you til your soul comes out of your body if you say another word, Tomoya,” he said in a very serious tone. 

The vocalist leaned back on the couch and folded his arm upon his chest. 

“Somebody’s in a really bad mood. What happened?” As if Tomoya just wasn’t given the most threatening look a while ago, he still decided to force a word from the angry vocalist. 

After a few minutes, they heard fans outside screaming and then Toru came into the bus all smiles as he waved back to the audience that remained even after the show had finished. He walked along the hallway and headed straight to their makeshift living room, looked at the three who was already there and sat beside Ryota. He wanted to be seated next to Taka because he missed him so much, but Tomoya was already beside the vocalist, and the couch couldn’t really fit more than two people. 

It was Toru’s common struggle every time they go on tour. Only the four of them knew he and Taka are dating, so his affection would’ve to be bottled up during the entire time and they barely even had time to themselves. 

He sighed. 

“Hey, why is it so quiet here?” he started talking. Soon enough the bus started running. They were heading to a japanese restaurant because Taka has been craving for ramen since they arrived in Toronto. 

“Toru-san, did you do something bad? I think Taka’s angry,” Ryota whispered so softly in Toru’s ear. 

“No,” he replied. He fished out his phone and sent the rhythm partners a text telling them to go to their bunk beds first while he would talk to the angry vocalist. 

The two immediately caught up and left the other two men alone in the living room. Toru slowly slid himself beside Taka who still wasn’t talking at all to him. He figured out the shorter man really was having a bad mood, but he couldn’t think of anything he did wrong to irk the vocalist that way. The guitarist looked around their surroundings to make sure no one else were around to catch them in an intimate position before he laid his head on the vocalist’s shoulder. 

“Are you mad at me?” he asked the vocalist in a soft voice. He reached for the vocalist’s right hand and tangled it with his, massaging the singer’s palm. 

“No,” Taka answered plainly without taking his hand from the guitarist’s hold. 

“Ah, I’m so tired. I’m glad I can have you all to myself now,” the guitarist teased the singer. 

“Really? You didn’t seem tired when you hugged that blonde girl during the meet and greet,” Taka snappily answered back and threw Toru’s hand away from him and folded his arms once again. 

“There it is! My baby is jealous. You’re so cute,” the guitarist replied, taking back Taka’s hand and hugged his waist. 

“I’m not fucking happy, Toru. Get off me,” the short man replied and shoved the blonde to his side, stood up and went to his bunk bed. 

Toru facepalmed himself and couldn’t help but snicker at the thought of his boyfriend being jealous over a fanservice. 

The bus went completely silent as the four men lied down on their own bunk beds. Ryota and Tomoya shared each other’s bed as the drummer showed the bassist videos of his son from when they went to Tokyo Disneyland last summer. Sometimes, the two would glance at each other, exchange suspicious looks, and would laugh because they both understood exactly what they were laughing about. They noticed that Taka had gone radio silent on Toru who was in his bunk bed, watching an episode of the TV series he was currently watching, while Taka was sulking under his blanket and hugging his extra pillow. 

After Taka’s audible sighing from time to time, Toru finally had enough and rose from his bed to attempt to climbed on the vocalist’s only to find him looking at his phone while his friend, Takeru, was doing a Sugar live. 

“Why are you watching him?” he asked as he forced himself on the single-only bunk bed of the singer. The singer stayed silent and focused on the live video he was watching. 

“Taka, can you stop acting up and ignoring me?” he told the vocalist while he snaked an arm on the Taka’s waist to spoon him. Taka did not budge so he thought the vocalist was slowly giving in. But he went on with the Sugar live and even laughed every time Takeru said something funny or cute. 

“Why are you laughing? That wasn’t even funny,” the guitarist complained and placed his chin over Taka’s shoulders to get a full view of Taka’s phone. “Turn that off and focus on me. I’m getting jealous now.”

“No you’re not. You never get jealous.” The vocalist plugged in his earphones on the device and then to his ears to finally shut Toru off. 

“What do you mean? I do get jealous,” he defended himself and tightened his hug around the vocalist.

“You don’t get jealous. I can hug all the men and women in the show and you wouldn’t feel a thing. I can get linked to all the women I am friends with and you wouldn’t feel a thing. I can sulk all day about your greater love for your guitars than for me, and you won’t feel a thing.”

“Now, you’re just exaggerating everything,” he jolted when the vocalist abruptly turned his back and faced him. 

“I am not. Can you just get out of my bed? I don’t want to see your face.”

The guitarist was about to talk back when the bus halted and Tomoya banged the side of Taka’s bunk bed to tell them that they’ve arrived at the ramen place and that their crew were already inside. 

“Stop bickering at each other or they’ll notice,” Tomoya, like a big brother, told the quarelling duo. 

“I’m not fighting him. He’s suddenly so irritable over petty things.” Toru replied and Ryota voiced a loud ‘oof’ at the guitarist’s insensitive remark. 

The vocalist only glared at Toru before he pushed him off the bunked bed and jumped out right after. He went outside first before the three of them followed him. The restaurant was full of locals and the vocalist couldn’t be more thankful that they were in a foreign place, and not in Japan where a rumor would probably be all over the tabloids about him being hotheaded, bad tempered, and having a bad attitude. He wasn’t though because the truth was, he and his boyfriend were fighting, but of course nobody else could possibly know but only the four of them. 

During the entire late night snack, everybody was talking to each other, but nobody noticed Taka and Toru eyeing each other but not exchanging even a single word. Although Toru was indeed eye-fucking the man sitting across from him, Taka was murdering him with his stare. The guitarist was starting to feel sad and lonely that his lover wasn’t in the mood and was pushing him off. So as a sign of care, he gave his extra noodles to the singer and even poured him hot tea in his cup, not minding that their crew might find it odd he was treating Taka that way. 

_Eat plenty please. I know you’re tired and hungry. Don’t drink the iced water, just the tea. I love you._

Taka suppressed a smile forming from his lips as he read from his phone. The guitarist didn’t see that as he was now the one sulking and staring at the broth he kept stirring in his bowl.

“Why are you smiling?” Ryota, who was seated a few seats far from Taka, asked and the whole crew now had their attention to the vocalist who was still looking at his phone. 

“Nothing. I just saw a cat video.”

“But you hate cats,” Tomoya questioned.

“Says who?” he snickered. “Anyway, we’re heading to the hotel now right? I really want to sleep now so I can maximize my day off tomorrow.” 

Their tour manager nodded. 

Later on, Taka followed Tomoya in the bus while Toru was accompanied by Ryota in the smoking area. 

“Taka-chan, do you want me to write a no-entry sign on your bunk curtain so Toru wouldn’t barge in on you?” the drummer said; he already had a paper and pen in his hand.

“He’s still gonna barge in anyway,” the vocalist answered as he plopped himself on the couch. “Did you see this meet and greet photo?” Taka angled his phone towards the drummers face. 

“No. But your face looks funny,” Tomoya replied and couldn’t help himself but laugh. 

“Fuck you. Look at Toru’s face. He’s enjoying it so much, all these women hugging him. Ugh I’m so mad,” the singer exclaimed, slamming his phone screen first on the couch. 

“Is that why you’re so mad at him?”

“Not only that. He’s just being so fucking salty towards me. He cares more about his guitars and doesn’t really show affection towards me,” the vocalist answered. 

“You know that’s not true,” the drummer said. 

The vocalist ignored it and went to his bunk bed to lie down and sulk some more. Minutes later he fell asleep, and the rest of the band also went in of their bunk beds. 

When they arrived at the hotel, the rhythm duo went to their respective assigned rooms, while Taka and Toru were left at the hotel lobby with their tour manager. 

“Uhh, apparently there was a mistake in booking your rooms. You’re gonna have to share one room,” the tour manager started talking.

“That’s ok,” the guitarist answered.

“With only one bed. It’s a king size bed though...” the tour manager’s voice slowly faded out as he observed that Taka’s aura became darker and darker. 

“Oh. It’s fine. Let’s go, Taka. We need to take a rest,” Toru said as he grabbed the key from the tour manager and pulled Taka with him to the elevator. 

Only one bed was inside the room as the tour manager had informed them. Taka placed his bag on the empty chair in the mini living room and immediately jumped on the bed, while Toru just stood by the wall observing the vocalist. 

“Can I sleep beside you or on the floor?” Toru asked. 

The vocalist got up from his position and sat at the foot of the bed as he looked at Toru. 

“If I tell you to sleep on the floor, you’d blame me for all your body pains for the rest of the tour and I may never hear the end of it,” Taka said and rolled his eyes. 

Toru slowly approached the angry singer and sat beside him. Suddenly, the room felt huge with just the two of them with the vocalist slowly drifting away the more he got mad at Toru. 

“Please don’t be mad at me. I don’t know what I did wrong,” the guitarist sad, cupping Taka’s face in his hands. 

“Fine. I’m mad at you because I feel like you don’t really love me.”

“What?! Why would you ever think that?” Toru was so shocked he almost fell off the bed. 

“You love your guitars more than me. You’re always so salty towards me. Like, you never complimented me. You just make fun of my height and when I get jealous, you just coo at me like I’m a fucking baby,” the vocalist looked like he laid out a long ass litany at the flabbergasted guitarist. 

“Aaww, you’re so cute when you’re mad,” Toru said, pinching both of Taka’s cheeks. The vocalist slapped both his hands and stood up. 

“See? That’s what I’m talking about. You don’t take me seriously. And it hurts because...” he paused. 

“Because?” 

“Because I love you, dumbass!” he exclaimed and looked away. 

The guitarist stood up and placed his hands on Taka’s hips. He noticed how tired Taka already seemed and he remembered how hard he was working for the band, going to countless radio shows to promote their album. They were far away from each other for too long, and he figured out exactly why the vocalist was mad. 

“I miss you so much. You don’t know how much I want to have you all to myself. I look forward to every show we do and after each one of them, I wished they would leave us alone so I can touch you again. But everybody’s always together so I gotta keep that character going, or else they’ll see how soft I really am to you,” Toru muttered without taking his eyes off Taka who was starting to tear up. 

“I miss you, too. I get so jealous during meet and greets because you look like you’re enjoying hugging them,” Taka started sulking again. 

“Of course I do. They’re our fans,” Toru explained. “But my warmest hug will always be for my Taka,” the guitarist said as he felt his face warm up at the cheesiness of his own words. He really wasn’t used to this mushiness, but somehow Taka brings out the sappy part of him. 

Taka placed his arms around Toru’s nape, and in his tiptoes, he reached for the guitarist’s thin lips. When their lips touched, Taka felt as though there were loads of butterflies in his stomach. He pressed his lips a little deeper on the Toru’s and he felt Toru’s mouth slightly opening. He missed it so much— the warmth of Toru’s heavy breathing as his tongue entered the guitarist’s open mouth. He still tasted of ramen and a little bit of menthol, and Taka felt his appetite for the guitarist rose higher. The guitarist’s hands were already in his shirt, touching the skin of his back. At that, he let out a soft moan and immediately pulled away, scared that they might end up doing what they weren’t supposed to do. 

“We promised. No sex on tours,” Taka panted while he spoke. Toru smirked. 

“Yea. I thought tonight could be an exception?” he smiled shyly. 

“Pervert! The walls are thin, Toru-san,” he elbowed the guitarist. 

“This is an expensive hotel. There’s no way the walls are thin.” Toru naughtily smiled as he carried his lover bridal style to the bathroom. 

Later that day, Taka and Toru both lied down on the bed, looking at Instagram photos of their meet and greet from fans, laughing at how stoic they’re faces became when one of them would hug a fan, and then eventually falling asleep while snuggling.


End file.
